


[podfic] Extract from the Memoirs of a Credit Snake

by BabelGhoti



Category: British Actor RPF, I Claudius
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snakes, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of thisbluespirit's fic.The stories some serpents could tell had they but world enough and time (and the ability to write)…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Extract from the Memoirs of a Credit Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extract from the Memoirs of a Credit Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812574) by [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 4:35 
  * **Size:** 4.34 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/26/items/thisbluespirit-extract-from-the-memoirs-of-a-credit-snake-read-by-babel-ghoti/thisbluespirit%20-%20Extract%20from%20the%20Memoirs%20of%20a%20Credit%20Snake%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Music:** Wilfred Josephs - [_I, Claudius theme_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71s_Y37_KYo)




End file.
